Unusual Encounter
by Don't Insult Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: Georgia O'Grady meets Feliciano and Luciano Vargas, Italian men who are visiting England. Later, in Talia, she is greeted by a small child who looks like a younger Feliciano. One-shot


_**Okay, so this is listed in the Stravaganza X Hetalia section, and not many people will find it and read it, unless those people are the ones browsing my account or my 'watchers'. So, let me say this- If you somehow found this story, REVIEW! But no flames. They remind me of Jeanne D'Arc and make me wanna cry.**_

_**I no own Hetalia or Stravanganza. **_

_**I'm guessing, since Talia was in the sixteenth century, Holy Rome was still 'alive' so Chibitalia was still... er... Chibitalia. The story takes place during the third book.**_

* * *

><p>"Bye, Alice! See you tomorrow!" Georgia waved goodbye to her best friend, Alice and Alice's boyfriend Sky. Then she rushed off, eager to get to Mister Goldsmith's shop and have a nice, relaxing chat with him.<p>

It was your typical English morning. Lots of clouds. Dull-looking sky. Smoke in the air. But Georgia O'Grady wasn't expecting it to be bright and sunny when it wasn't even summer, so she wasn't as disappointed as some may be. After all, she would be visiting one of her first friends, even though he _was_ around fifteen years older than her.

She ran along the familiar route and arrived at the little shop in no time. This was the shop where she had 'bought' her talisman, after all. She pushed the glass door open, the little bell ringing, and smiled when the older man looked up at see who had enter.

"Good morning, Mister Goldsmith," she greeted, and the man beckoned for her to take a seat, which she did so, gladly. She spoke of the day's lessons and events, and also mentioned that she was taking Italian.

Mister Goldsmith smiled. "You really like Italy, don't you?" he chuckled, and Georgia nodded, slightly surprise. He noticed her surprise and added, "I can tell from the way you spoke of the language."

"It's an interesting language," she replied, launching into an explanation about the many tenses in the language and how certain words were pronounced as opposed to how an English speaker would pronounce it. After that, she spoke of how hard it had seemed when she first looked at the words, but once she had gotten the hang of it, it was much more simple and easy.

All the while, the man smiled his mysterious little smile he always wore when he was about to give Georgia a surprise. Three minutes after Georgia had noticed it, her patience gave up and she demanded to know what he was hiding, making him chuckle.

Mister Goldsmith dramatically looked around to check if anyone was looking. "After you leave here, you might want to go down the road opposite from this one's. I saw an Italian painter over there with his twin brother. They're not easy to miss, since they're much tanner than us."

Georgia's mouth dropped open, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Great! I'll go over there on my way back!" she replied, wanting to spin around in circles and dance. However, she managed to resist the urge and the two went back to their Italian-related conversation.

After another fifteen minutes, Mister Goldsmith hurried Georgia out of the shop, saying that the Italian painter might not be there after another five minutes. Georgia hurriedly bid him farewell and rushed down the road opposite of the one she was currently on.

However, what Mister Goldsmith said turned out _not_ to be true, because the Italian painter and his twin proved hard to find. The crowd at that particular road was thicker than usual, and it was hard for the teenage girl to find her way. She did try asking for directions, but that didn't help much as she couldn't hear the person over the noise of the crowd.

After a couple of minutes, Georgia was about to give up. She wouldn't be able to find the Italian painter in this big of a crowd. Unless luck was on her side.

And, it turned out that luck _was_ on her side, because, a moment later, Georgia heard a call.

"Ve~ Luciano! Stop-a moving so much! It's-a hard to paint-a when you're like-a that!" someone whined in a familiar accent. Georgia's eyes when wide. She recognised the accent.

Italian.

Feeling a surge of joy, she whipped her head in the direction where the noise had come from and, miraculously, her eyes landed on a man sitting in front of a canvas, holding a paintbrush.

Georgia hurried over to where the man sat, and discovered that, to her delight, there was no crowd for her to push through. Trying to not startle the man, she walked over to him and peered at his art. The canvas was empty, so he must be starting on a new one.

The teenager's eyes went to some of the painted canvas on the floor near the Italian man's feet. There were three, to be exact. One was of the shopping centre that was located down the road. No surprise there. But the part that surprised her was that the man had actually painted the crowd surrounding it, every single person. Georgia was surprised to find a woman who looked like her mother in the picture.

The man was frighteningly talented. Georgia was sure she needed _centuries_ of practice before she was able to get that good.

The second picture was that of four infant boys and two twenty-year-old women. Two of the boys, whom Gerogia suspected to be the Italian man and his twin, were wearing _dresses. _The other two wore what looked like slightly loose leather shirts and pants. One of the women was smiling warmly and had brown hair and green eyes. The other woman was winking flirtatiously and had strawberry-blonde hair and pinkish-purplish eyes.

The third picture was of three people- the Italian man, another European man, and an Asian man. The Italian man's shirt was coloured the same as the Italian flag, the European's shirt the German flag, and the Asian man's the Japanese flag. The background was a rising sun.

"Oy! You! What are you-a staring at?!" the man who was supposedly 'posing' snapped, glaring at Georgia, who backed up in alarm.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, I just-"

"Ve, you're mean, Luci!" the man painting started to cry, to Georgia's surprise. "I was just-a painting!"

Luci huffed in frustration. "Not _you,_ idiota! _Her,_" he pointed at Georgia. The painter stopped crying immediately, his eyes brightening.

He beckoned for her to come forward. "Bella! Bella!" he said happily. "My name is-a Feliciano Vargas, and this is my-a brother, Luciano! Do you like the paintings?" he asked eagerly.

Georgia, relieved that she hadn't been given a scolding, nodded eagerly, telling them she was learning Italian in school and would like to learn more about Italy. She was careful not to give the men any personal information, in case they turned out to be stalkers or something.

Feliciano and Luciano were twins, but they acted nothing alike. Feli was kind, insisting, polite an extremely comfortable around strangers while Luciano was slightly rough, a little rude and extremely awkward.

They told the English girl all about Italy and its cities. Luciano treated Georgia like a lesser, undeserving being but he was kind enough in general as he answered most questions. Feliciano was more happy and he answered _all_ questions, though he sometimes looked at her in fear as if he had extremely bad experiences with Englishmen and was waiting for her to explode or suddenly mutate.

Somehow, the conversation reached the topic of families, and Georgia found herself telling the men about her horrible stepbrother, Russell. In returned, she learnt that Feliciano and Luciano had two older brothers, two older sisters and two younger sisters. Their older brothers were called Lovino and Flavio. Their older sisters were called Flavia and Chiara. Their younger sisters were Margherita and Feliciana.

After ten minutes, Georgia decided to go back home, waving goodbye to the two. Once she was home, she did her homework and hurriedly at dinner, then went to bed early, clutching her Talisman in hand.

She arrive at Talia almost immediately after her head had hit her pillow. Luciano (the teenager, not the man) suddenly materialised from nowhere. They had agreed to meet up so that Luciano and Arianna, the Duchessa of Bellezza, could show her around their hometown.

After greeting Paolo and Cesare, who helped her onto her horse, Georgia was off, following the carriage Luciano and Arianna were in.

They arrived in Bellezza faster than Georgia expected, and Georgia was free to wander around for a while as Luciano went to buy some drinks for them and Arianna was accompanying him.

Georgia had been to Bellezza before, but she had not seen the _whole_ city yet. It was the Talian equivalent of Venice, and it really _was_ beautiful, with all the silver statues and fountains. Though it would never be Remora, the Talian equivalent for Siena and the only city in Talia she was completely used to, Georgia liked Bellezza a lot.

Suddenly, she felt a small tug on her skirt. She looked down to see who or what was tugging the hem of her skirt, expecting a cat or a dog (the skirt was long) but instead saw either a big infant or a small child who looked around five. The child was either a girl or a feminine-looking cross dressing boy in a pink dress.

Wait... pink dress...

The child spoke in an incredibly high voice. "S-signorina? Would you like a painting?" he or she asked. He or she had his or her eyes closed, making he or she look incredibly cute.

Georgia did want to buy one of the paintings the child clutched- they were beautiful- but she sadly did not bring any money. She mentally cursed herself for her forgetfulness and regretfully told the child that she did not have any money to buy a painting.

The child did not look disappointed however, and spoke again. "It's alright. I can give one to you for free. It was supposed to be a present for my friend, but he left Italia today..." he or she handed a painting to Georgia, who accepted it. The English girl realised that this child was the first to refer Talia as 'Italia', which was weird...

The child somehow looked familiar.

"Thank you, Signorina," the child said happily. "What is you're name?"

Crap! She had to give the child an Italian name! Her mind raced and she thought of the first female name that came to her mind.

"Chiara."

The child smile brightly. "I have a sorella named Chiara," he or she said as Luciano and Arianna came back. Strangely enough, the child recognised Ariana who was in disguise and bowed. After that, he/she left, with Georgia still holding the painting in her hands.

The English girl gave the painting to Arianna, since she knew that she was unable to bring the painting back to her world with her, and the Duchessa accepted it graciously.

The trio spent some more time in Bellezza, then Georgia returned to Remora and 'fell asleep', immediately waking up in her bed in England. She placed the wooden talisman on her bedside table and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. The next morning, when she woke up, she realised something.

_That child in Bellezza looked a lot like the younger version of Feliciano..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end! REVIEW OR I SHALL SLAY YOU! <em>**

**_Nah, I won't. But review, please! You'll get a cookie! :)_**


End file.
